User talk:Run4urLife!
Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40,000 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dark Seer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 18:21, 5 July 2009 Hi hi nice to meet you im jack Orks Orks Orks Tzeentch 02:12, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hey there Good to see someone got here. Ask me for help if you need any, dont be afraid to create some articles, and when there is a bunch of people here dont be afraid to socialize. Blade bane 06:10, 6 July 2009 (UTC)Blade bane Hi. Well, this is the second 40k fanon wiki I joined (I'm an admin on the other one), so I may not be on all the time, but I'll get the creative furnace going and see what I can churn out. Failing that, I'll copy-paste my work in progress article from the other one onto here (he's based on a Chaos Lord I've used in 40k and Inquisitor campaigns). //--Run4urLife! 09:55, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Great to hear. If you would like to help, my programing is shit less than average, and we need some info boxes constructed. If you design them, then I would be very grateful. I have been toying with a "User of the month" kind of idea, and you seem to be doing pretty well right now... ;) Blade bane 10:14, 6 July 2009 (UTC)Blade bane :I can't program to save my own life. I'll see if I can get some help from some people on any of the other wikis I'm in on (well, I'm an admin on them all except on here, so I can probably pressgang someone into it in a pinch...). I'll see what I can do. //--Run4urLife! 10:38, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::The new infobox looks great. Thanks for all the help! Blade bane 10:54, 6 July 2009 (UTC)Blade bane :::It worked? Every time I previewed it just gave me this mess thing. //--Run4urLife! 12:52, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Adminship You are now a admin, enjoy your position of power and try not to abuse it ;) Cheers. I'm an admin on two other wikis, so I should be ok on avoiding power abuse. //--Run4urLife! 04:24, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Hey I gotta kick Alistair's ass in an RP. Plus it would relieve us both from writers block. KuHB1aM 18:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Not gonna fly. He's well on the road to Daemonic Apotheosis. He can slap a Space Marine around like a Space Marine can slap a human around. And did you read the part about him being an Alpha Level Psyker? As in the most powerful type of Psyker in the galaxy? //--Run4urLife! 20:40, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hah Psyker battle squad made up of primaris psykers.(The most powerfull psykers in the guard) surounded by a bodyguard of libraians,BEAT THATVegas adict 21:12, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::Daemonic Pacts. Eat it human, you can't tap the Warp like a Chaos Marine. And tougher than any of your psykers. You'll be dried-out husks by the time you can even touch him. And look through nullifying psychic powers in Inquisitor. Alistair would leave you in a braindead heap with synaptic fluid leaking out through what's left of your eyes after you go insane and claw them out. Isn't Chaos just the best thing since sliced bread? //--Run4urLife! 21:17, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::BLANKS!!!!!.suround him with blanks and then send magnus calgar and his honor guard in.Vegas adict 21:35, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::::So he hacks you apart instead of zapping you! You want Pariahs, fool. And he can hack them apart too! //--Run4urLife! 21:37, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I have a feeling that Alistair's original name was Jacob Vaughton. KuHB1aM 01:33, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Nope. Viktor Savrak. //--Run4urLife! 01:38, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::EDIT: Only he knows that, though. //--Run4urLife! 01:39, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::So where did Alistair come from? --Solbur 02:08, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::He chose a new name to emulate the rebirth and shame that made Abbadon rename the Sons of Horus as the Black Legion. The source itself, I have yet to come up with. //--Run4urLife! 02:35, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe he's got a brother named Jacob Vaughton? And seriously, we need to do a 13th Black Crusade RP. KuHB1aM 13:00, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Daemonic pacts Eat it boys, Al kicks all our backsides on this site, praise chaos! Damn right! Crawl at my feet! //--Run4urLife! 17:25, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I think I'm gonna go create one of the Lost Primarchs now to combat Alistair. Lol jk KuHB1aM 17:33, 22 July 2009 (UTC) That's non canon-friendly, GW will eventually tell us these secrets, hopefully, you may as well just make some squats... don't do that either...BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE, ARTICLES FOR THE ADMIN! 11:40, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Points to warhound titan behind him.BEAT THAT CHAOS SCUM!Vegas adict 19:38, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Run4-be-gone Just so you folks know, Run4urLife! is apparently currently experiencing some trouble getting onto this site (something's up with his internet browser), so he probably won't be making any edits in a while. --Solbur 22:10, 22 July 2009 (UTC) That sucks KuHB1aM 22:11, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I'm BACK!! There was some issue with the browser's something or other that didn't let it do something rather important (I drifted off while my techie friends fixed the problem for me). //--Run4urLife! 21:26, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Cool. Now I get to kick Alistair's ass. From orbit, of course. KuHB1aM 21:33, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :His flagship is better than yours. And his fleet is bigger. And we have more navigators. He's been at this for Ten thousand years, it'll take something really special to get him on the wrong side of the fiery gates. //--Run4urLife! 21:37, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I think I'm going to create Battle Groups Apollo and Nautica. KuHB1aM 01:03, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Good luck navigating the Warp Storms. //--Run4urLife! 11:11, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::Take that worshipers of the corpse god! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE, ARTICLES FOR THE ADMIN! 11:43, 24 July 2009 (UTC) We'll see. Who said we were coming to you? KuHB1aM 11:53, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :It was implied. Typical lapdog, barkd and yap until the hounds turn to collar you! Bwahahahaha! Excuse me, I'm gonna go monologue out of earshot so I don't give my villainous plot away. //--Run4urLife! 12:01, 24 July 2009 (UTC) We're doing this RP. NOW. KuHB1aM 12:16, 24 July 2009 (UTC) You want me to set it up KuH?Vegas adict 16:10, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I'll do it later. Not just yet. KuHB1aM 20:04, 24 July 2009 (UTC) RP 13th Black Crusade, or a fanon conflict? KuHB1aM 21:14, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Fanon. I'll deal with some of the background (probably the disorder background). //--Run4urLife! 21:39, 24 July 2009 (UTC) You wanna make the topic? KuHB1aM 21:42, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Gimme a while to get the background sorted. I'll throw some general stuff together and then anyone taking part can detail their faction's presence in their first post. Any suggestions as to the name of the world we plan on brutalizing? //--Run4urLife! 21:51, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm... something cool... Isstvan III? Nah. I think someone may have used razed that before. Luna? Nah, that's a boring name. I got it... Terra! Do you think anyone's used that name? Lol jk. I don't have any ideas on names, but I suggest a planet reminiscent of Earth. Provides more oppurtunities. KuHB1aM 21:53, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Luna is Earth's moon. And Terra in 40k is covered in continent-sized buildings. I assume you mean our earth, yes? //--Run4urLife! 22:10, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Well duh I meant that. I don't want to be fighting inside a knock-off of the Imperial Palace. (by teh way, i knew what luna was) KuHB1aM 22:13, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :It'd be fun though. Right, I'll get it set up ASAP, but don't hold your breath, I wanna get this right down to the battles beforehand and the history the factions have together. //--Run4urLife! 22:27, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Just posted faction presence. Make a post. I have to go for a week, so let's get some posts in. KuHB1aM 00:20, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Just posted, now that I'm back. KuHB1aM 00:11, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Found it http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/The_Damned_Company_of_Lord_Caustos KuHB1aM 20:27, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Thought you should know BolterandChainsword just added to their 5.0 SM painter. I think the new wargear options are kind snazzy. KuHB1aM 22:37, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :I'll check it out. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 22:53, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Yo Check out the forum Activity. We need more members! You can find a link in Recent Changes. KuHB1aM 01:19, 14 August 2009 (UTC) bloody redemption Hey Run4 could you help me put images on my Bloody redemption article. BladeBane or ethan as we know him told me to ask you because he said your good at it. Orks Orks Orks Tzeentch 02:43, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I managed to figure it out but could you read my article the bloody redemption space marine chapter and provide some constructive criticism. Hey Again i managed to update it even though now i have bloody writers block. could you give me some more tips as dark seer is being a douche because he doesn't like me he said its gay and bladebane isn't exactly a warhammer fan. i thought to ask you because you helped and i think your the most helpful person on here. Inquisitor Hmm, thanks to you i'm going to try and get into inquisitor, if you possibly could show me your models that'd be great I was thinking about getting ito Inquisitor too, I gone to the website and looked up the models, but was wondering if you have any helpfull tips. Doombringer99 04:04, September 23, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Apprehensive You know how I used the Helghan for the Crusade on the Fallout Fanon Wikia? Do you think it would be ok for me to use their pictures here too? I'm a bit apprehensive. Believe me, I'm not Killzone crazy or anything; it's just I like their armor. However, I don't want to come off as copying their society by using their armor for an article I'm planing (The Hegemony). If you don't think I should use them again, I won't; your opinion is like gold in a pile of silver bars, plus your an admin. KuHB1aM 22:12, 24 August 2009 (UTC) They'd be a good way to look imposing without the ubiquitous Chaos Marine-espue Spikes of Evil or Shoulders of Doom. Depends on how similar the Hegemony is to the Helghast really. And a society like that wouldn't be big. Read anything in relation to Mutant or Rebel Empires and what the Imperium does to them. Curbstomp from orbit is an understatement. They certainly wouldn't be the "Big Bad" that the Crusade was. More like the "Small Poorly-Behaved". //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:31, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback. Lol "Poorly Behaved". Generally, how big are rebel empires and separate entities are on a standard basis before they are crushed to smitherines? Would it be implausible to have them outside Imperial Space about the size of the Tau Empire, probably smaller? KuHB1aM 22:47, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Unlike the Tau Empire, they don't have guns that can blat Space Marines. Humanity treats technology as a religion, rather than a tool, so radically advanced non-alien technology is out. Somewhere on the Eastern Fringes far from Terra and its laws or anywhere near any of the Warp-Realspace tears that makes large-scale Warp Travel dangerous would be a good bet. A few planets at the largest. Any bigger, and for fear of a repeat Heresy, the Terran High Lords will atomize your empire regardless of the cost. Not probably, just will. It's an inevitability when facing off against a Galaxy-spanning Empire that has been waging war for over 10, 000 years. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:54, 24 August 2009 (UTC) You have a point there with the atomization of rebels thing, so the Hegemony will be very small. Eastern Fringe it is. Anyway, I don't think I'll be invading the Imperium any time soon. Rather, I'd be defending (albeit unsuccesfully) from Imperial incursions, lol. Thanks for the information, Run4. I should have my own little slice of Imperial space up and running soon enough. KuHB1aM 23:06, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :And I'll stick to my Chaos forces in their negative space-wedgie for now. Unless I unleash the Steel Tigers on the Hegemony. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:36, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Why is it that your forces and mine always seem to be at the opposite ends of the spectrum? KuHB1aM 23:44, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Because yours are 'tache-twirling villains and mine are badass anti-heroes. Honestly, that all sprang out of a single event in the Outcasts RP. In all the others, they were simply enemies of opportunity. And in Fires of Heaven, well, you're playing the dramatic knights in shining armour to my big spiky magnificent bastard villain. And I've won again. 35 minutes ago. You just haven't noticed it. Good luck getting the reference I hid in there, by the way. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:54, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Lol, Fairfax started it all (unfortunately). Shit, Jacob and the Crusade were the center of almost every single RP for the most part. And how did you win 35 minutes ago? Enlighten me, you irish son of a bitch. Lol. KuHB1aM 00:00, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :The Xanatos Gambit. Even if you "win" this time, you'll only strengthen me. From there, if I told you, it would ruin the surprise. No clue where the reference was in there, or what it was, do you? //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:08, 25 August 2009 (UTC) So you've got another plan up your sleeve that will only be furthered by my inevitable triumph? (yeah, i just looked that up) KuHB1aM 00:11, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :That, yes. I have more plans than the alphabet allows without repetition. None of which involve a whiney "Because I said so!" clause. And the reference is nothing to do with that. It has to do with winning 35 minutes ago. : ://--''Run4My Talk'' 00:16, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Bring it on. Now I got individually type each of your words into google so i'll uncover any secret meanings. KuHB1aM 00:23, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Once you read this response, you'll have to wonder whether or not I'm making you waste your time. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Shit. KuHB1aM 10:53, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Dance puppet, DANCE!! //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:41, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Well... well... you can go shove your bolter up yer ass, scum! Viva la Imperium KuHB1aM 20:31, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :You would condemn me a heretic, you who has not heard the whisper of the Gods in his ear? //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:39, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Don't shit with me bitch, I'll cut you! *Southern black accent* KuHB1aM 20:41, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Cut away. Feed my hate. Hate lends me strength and through strength I take my victory. Through victory my chains are broken. Your blindness to the truth will set me free. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:52, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Sit yo righteous ass down, motherfucka! *Puts bolter round in Alistair's head, fist bumps guardsmen as corpse falls into chair* KuHB1aM 21:04, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Wrong Alistair. *Telekinetically eviscerates Kaldrin, then immolates the inside-out remains* //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:13, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Drops into battle covering his head ^_- Hey Run4, is there anyway I can get any dispensation? I know you're avoiding the 'lost chapter' but it's a little bit integral to the story I want to tell with my chapter... plus I guess we all want our chapters to be a little something special. *lol* Any suggestions you could make on how to fit in better with canon would be much appreciated. --Dante Solablood 23:47, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hah!! I caught yer bullet!! I caught it with MY FACE!! Well another idea I had was that it was made up of genetic errors from failing gene-seeds and was therefore an abandoned/unofficial chapter. This would help sidestep the official Primarch issue and still allow me to keep up the fact that it's excommunicated... thanks for the help. ( ^w^) --Dante Solablood 00:18, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Not left running around per se, but left to die... what happens to an army when they're left without bullets or armour? They invade Afghanistan They die out. Though as you know, devotion for the Emperor can lead to some miraculous feats of survival (quotes Rafen overcoming the Black Rage twice in Blood Angels Omnibus). Think of it less as a renegade/rogue chapter and more of a despised chapter. Hence they hide in the shadows and scavange from the field of battle. --Dante Solablood 01:00, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I think it may work, plus it means I can leave the 'rite of purification' section of my article in there and the chapters name makes even more sense as they are rejects\fallen Marines. Either that or I call them the A-Team.( ^_^)~heh My local GW calls them the Fisher Price Marines due to my colour schemes.... --Dante Solablood 01:19, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Had a horror story of my own. I started learning and playing 40k YEARS ago, back before DoW came out and created my Chapter of Blood Angels. Blood Red Armor, Yellow shoulder pads with black trim.. and win a few games. I stop playing for a couple of years (they stopped producing red spray cans and hand painting blood red rhinos is sh-sh-... well... you just don't). Then Dawn of War comes out with a new Chapter the Blood Ravens with word for word my exact colours. *sobs* --Dante Solablood 01:33, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Blood Falcons Another 2nd Founding, brother-man. I think we need to clarify rules a tiny bit. Alot of people are going to copy and paste their articles without reading the rules. This guy made them into a category. KuHB1aM 01:27, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :We'll let Dark Seer get in there first. It is his site, after all. I'll give backup if necessary. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:31, 26 August 2009 (UTC) 10-4, bro. Call meh if you need meh (I don't think you will) KuHB1aM 01:31, 26 August 2009 (UTC) World Eaters I know from basic information that all traitor Legions have been broken up to some degree. I plan on creating a Champion of Khorne, along with his own Great Company, which I know varies in size between traitor Legions. How big is Alistair's 13th Great Company? KuHB1aM 20:13, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :It's a Grand Company, and after Skalthrax, the World Eaters don't have them any more. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:32, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, I know they split into individual warbands. But surely there must be some force of measurable size? KuHB1aM 20:35, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Some are only dozens, others might number a few hundred, but there's no formal organization other than squads and the loyalty they owe to their commander. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:06, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm. Well, at least I know Angron organized some kind of force on Armageddon. That means that some kind of organization still remains. Maybe I'll just switch to the Word Bearers, lol. KuHB1aM 21:16, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Angron got banished to the Warp on Armageddon. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:45, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah I know that. Grey Knight terminators put a beat down on the World Eaters and Angron's entourage. I'm just using Armageddon as an example that the WEs still have some kind of organization after Skalathrax. KuHB1aM 22:13, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Community Writers Please visit this topic on the subject of our future fanon legions. KuHB1aM 01:25, 28 August 2009 (UTC) http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Fanon_Community_Legions KuHB1aM Well, what do you think of making him an admin? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 04:22, 28 August 2009 (UTC) We don't rearly need another admin.KuHB1aM is just a very helpful user but if the two of you think its a good idea il go along with itVegas adict 11:11, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Late Vegas. He's already been made admin. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 11:37, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thats what happens when you go away for 5 daysVegas adict 11:57, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I'm Back What did I miss? KuHB1aM 23:36, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :We blew up Soren Primus. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:58, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Jesus Christ! Wait a second... *Opens up second window on browser* Bastard! KuHB1aM 00:14, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Uploading Pictures Uploading Pictures (Friday 18th of September 2009) Hey its NecrusIV, i was just confused on the image upload feature, when i try to upload a BMP image it comes up with the message "You tried to upload an illegal image" etc. How do i solve this? (all my images are BMPs, se they are easily editable) NecrusIV --NecrusIV 01:11, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Fanon Legions Your legions did win both contests in voting. Can you create a topic with some extra info on both legions? I'm going to organize everything, but you have total creative control. KuHB1aM 23:16, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ??? what are you guys talking about Doombringer99 00:43, September 22, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 New to Wiki question Hi, I'm new to the whole Wiki thing, so I got this question for you: I drew a three-dimensional map of Vigo Sector I don't want to upload it here, 'cause it's not very good. but I uploaded it to a different site where I post stories and stuff. So my question is: is it considered acceptable for me to put a link on the page here to the page there with the map? on my chapter's talk page, can i delete the messages regarding what i've already done? it'd help me if i did.http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chapter_Master_Bolshack_Wildhammer/Argent_Vanguard --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:39, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, sure. It'll still be there in the page history if you ever want to go back over it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:24, September 27, 2009 (UTC) so then, any ideas other that just slapping categories on pics?? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:49, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Do some research on Space Marines and 40k, see how races interact and shift the article in that direction. I'm not gonna do your work for you Bolshack. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:52, September 27, 2009 (UTC) i know, that. good thing i have space marine. tyranid. ork. tau and eldar codexs. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:54, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Dig up some fluff material too. Have a look around for some articles or short stories, Inquisitor articles are good things to look through. Find flavour text if at all possible too. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:57, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Fluff material?????--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:03, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Background, creative writing and all. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:16, September 27, 2009 (UTC) you mean like the stories in the codexs?? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:26, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. The little stories everywhere, and the background pieces in Codices. As well as the background in articles from the likes of White Dwarf or any of the other Magazines like Exterminatus, BFG Magazine or any of the Rulebooks (with the exception of Necromunda). //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:28, September 27, 2009 (UTC) You might want to change the surname of that guy in Caleb Harlan's retinue, seeing as you just used it as the name of your new Daemon Prince chap. --Solbur 19:32, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :That guy's a Kroot. If anything, that'll be a placeholder name for something for a Daemon Prince. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:34, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Was talking about Nikolai Rakha, but meh, mmkay. --Solbur 19:37, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, yes. I thought you meant Lok. I should probably change that then. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:00, September 27, 2009 (UTC) HELP I AM DRIVING ON THE VERGE OF INSAINITY!!! (Just kidding) But seriously though, when i try to edit the article "Necrus IV Tombworld" the 'Save Page' Button is faded and in the bottom left corner of the screen it says "Error on page" I really worked hard on this article and i dont want it to go to waste.... --NecrusIV 09:10, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :All I can say is prepare your edits in Word before posting instead of making them as you go (doing that also has the bonus of a spellchecker). Retry, and if that fails, copy the work to pastebin.com then link it here and I'll put it up for you. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:41, September 28, 2009 (UTC) War Stories Ok well...... ive put together my own little war story and im not sure what category or area to put it in,, any ideas? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 13:57, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Dood Can I use ODST Body Armor as a prop for a future article? It won't be named as such; just for picture purposes. KuHB1aM 00:41, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Depends on article content really. If the article is a Halo-pull, or doesn't make sense, it'll have to go, you know? //--''Run4My Talk'' 05:48, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I just want to use their body armor as props. It won't have any reference to Halo. KuHB1aM 20:15, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :So now problems can only come down to whether or not it fits the Oonivers. Go for it, there's only one way to find out if it's gonna go wrong. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:56, September 29, 2009 (UTC) What the devil are Oonivers? KuHB1aM 21:00, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Universe. Spelled Ork-like. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:38, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Ah, I see what you did there. Lol. KuHB1aM 21:42, September 29, 2009 (UTC) been reading that "fluff" stuff. Space Marines Do not care wether they use alien tech or not. the only ones who are affraid of technological contamination are the administratum. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:45, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :"Suffer Not the Alien to Live" slip through the net on you then? It's not about contamination (and it's the Adeptus Mechanicus that fear that). It's about it being Alien Technology. Otherwise the Deathwatch would be using the C'tan Phase Knives they steal from Necron Tombs for Callidus Assassins themselves. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:13, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Tyranid Quotes Just wanna say: I love the quote you just added to the tyranid Quotes page. Tyranid Quotes Just wanna say: I love the quote you just added to the tyranid Quotes page.--Jochannon 17:52, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :That's how I felt when the new Tyranid Codex came out. Everyone else in the gaming group took to playing Tyranids, but I stuck by my guns and gunned them down. That was back in the day where a Chaos Lord could have 11 attacks at Strength 7 and Initiative 6. Not even my mate's "Destroyerfex" couldn't handle that for a single round. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:57, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Awesome! --Jochannon 18:04, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah! I'm not about to roll over and let the Tyranids beat down my hard-earned planet! Eat it bugs. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:05, September 29, 2009 (UTC) more fluff have i been reading, Been reading more, you said the eye of terror was impenatrable to non-chaos beings, thats bullshit when i read that there are atleast 5 chapters in there at the second. (( Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer, just forgot to log in)) Yes, there have been attacks into the Eye. How long have they lasted? How deep did they go? As good as negligible amounts of both, with very few exceptions. So, next time you go calling bullshit, do your research right. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:57, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey Run4 Hey there, been gone a little while (sorry for letting Bolshack run rampant. *lol* I've been making some new changes to my chapter page Fulcrums Fallen. Could you scan your eyes over it for feedback? --Dante Solablood 22:42, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, sure. I'll give it a look over. And there's no problem with Bolshack, I've dealt with worse. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:46, October 3, 2009 (UTC) *Chuckles* Just joking really, he joined the previous 40k Wiki about the same time as me so we've chatted a bit, he's fine. Hopefully I'll get the chance to speak to him again. --Dante Solablood 23:03, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Oh help!! I just can't get rid of that 'WIP' line at the top of my chapter's page!! Any chance of an assist? --Dante Solablood 23:32, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Not a bother. Done. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:35, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Space Hulk is mine!! I'm kinda glad i got space hulk. it'll help me sort out some stuff for my chapter.... i hope --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:22, October 6, 2009 (UTC) and it doesn't say how long the attacks into the eye of terror lasted. and i don't care that they did. The fact is that the eye of terror is not impenetrable, as you said--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:26, October 6, 2009 (UTC) They were all brief, and through the Cadian Gate, the one and only stable route in. They didn't penetrate far, because it got too dangerous. Point still stands Bolshack. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:33, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Actually there are many stable routes but the Cadian gate is the largest and the only one you can launch a black crusade from. or a sizable fleet. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 06:27, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :The others generally need a ritual, such as mass suicide, to stabilize them. Others shift and change, becoming unstable for long periods. And when they don't, they're guarded by a Garrison World being fought over by Chaos Forces, or commanded by a Daemon Prince, and consequently don't obey the Laws of the Universe unless the Daemon Prince wants them to. Which leaves the Cadian Gate the only real option, and also the only place the Imperium staged attacks on the Eye from, because they could navigate it and there wasn't a planet covered in blood-crazed super soldiers on the far side, and they had a safe place to fall back on. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 15:14, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Fanfiction e-magazine I'm thinking about starting a fanfiction e-magazine; if I ever get it off the ground, would you be interested in contributing or subscribing? It being fan fiction, I couldn't charge or pay you anything. Don't really see why not, I'd contribute, but with the whole writing block I've hit, it could take a while to get anything of substance done. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:29, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :That's fine; you do what you wanna do. I'm gonna try to put out an issue on the 15th; to subscribe and/or contribute, please send me an e-mail at fanficmag@gmail.com--Jochannon 17:42, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Hi mate; you expressed an interest in the fanfiction magazine I'm putting out; if you want to subscribe, you should do it quick, because the first issue is going out on the 15th. I don't want to be pushy, but I don't want you to miss out on something you might enjoy.--Jochannon 12:06, October 13, 2009 (UTC) can i just say one thing, if i havent fixed my chapter to everyones askings, why has noone made any comments in about... 2 weeks? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:06, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Because you still haven't fixed the original issues! Namely the utterly random presence of pretty much everything and the completely un-40k story. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:16, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Bolshack Please try to deal with Bolshack, repeated issues that arent getting fixed should warrant deletion, now took a personal shot against myself... Also what is our source for our data? Is Lexicanum the best place to get info? If not where would be the next best? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 23:39, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Probably Our sister site, warhammer 40k wiki. I have the link somewhere. i think its on my talk page[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 23:42, October 8, 2009 (UTC) cheers Dark Seer, ive got that one --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 23:44, October 8, 2009 (UTC) My sources are Lexicanum, White Dwarf, the 40k Wiki, and Rulebooks and Codices for several editions, some going all the way back to when the Rulebook had Black Templars on the cover and the starter set came with Dark Eldar in the box. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 05:51, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Cool, im using Lexicanum, 40k wiki, codices and white dwarfs so should be enough --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:02, October 9, 2009 (UTC) the warhammer fannon timeline its all set and ready to do, deleted the actual events that are in the 40k rule book and its all set for fannon events, want to add any to start it off?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:21, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :I'll give it a go fairly soon. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:23, October 11, 2009 (UTC) k, post the event and when it happens on the timeline's talk page, i'll make a quick timeline category for it.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:25, October 11, 2009 (UTC) added info on the category page too, fannon timelines only. ok?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:29, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Any ideas what event goes up on my timeline first?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:33, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :This is gonna sound pretty snarky, but how about the earliest important date in one of your articles? //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:01, October 11, 2009 (UTC) i know that, i mean which event did your chapter / whoever first take place in?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:22, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Well, my Chapter, the Steel Tigers, are a Fifth Founding. For their Baptism of Fire, they took part in a war near the Maelstrom, I still haven't settled on a date for that. They also fought during the battles against Vandire's forces in the Age of Apostasy. Those are the earlier ones. There may well be more to add to them, but I'm taking a break from them for now. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:25, October 11, 2009 (UTC) k, any rough date you want to give those battles?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:31, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry, I'll add them myself when I set a date for them. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:32, October 11, 2009 (UTC) K, i added the first timeline event that my azerothian warlords appeared in.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:33, October 11, 2009 (UTC) This Wiki's Timeline of M32 onwards i decided to make the timeline larger considering from what i've seen on most of the chapter pages happen before M41, so heres the new link.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:59, October 11, 2009 (UTC) what do you think of the first 2 events listed on the timeline?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:36, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Not bad. They're a bit all-over-the-place though. Trying to be detailed but brief at the same time, you know? //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:38, October 11, 2009 (UTC) i know what ye mean, need the detail, but need to keep it short to save space on the page.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:43, October 11, 2009 (UTC) to be honest, i had the spartan marines idea before i even heard of halo. I got the idea from 300, they can take out anything. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:58, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :You know 300 is a dramatization, right? In the real world, the Spartans used tactics and the terrain. They wore almost their own weight in armour. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:36, October 11, 2009 (UTC) i know it is, but still, it was a good idea for in game.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:48, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Its still a ripoff from other media. And more than a little unimaginative. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:58, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ok. but before i decide what to do with them, can i tell you one thing about halo and warhammer40k?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:01, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :That you can't seem to tell what'll work in one but not the other? //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:03, October 11, 2009 (UTC) no, you smart ass, read the description of a spartan and a space marine, they're next to identical--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:05, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Heh, couldn't resist. And where do you think Bungee got their ideas for their Spartans? //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:07, October 11, 2009 (UTC) err. i wasnt really sure at the time, but if i have spartans, doesnt that mean i'm Supposedly coppying halo spartans who copied warhammer space marines?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:10, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :No, you said you took the idea from 300. You're missing the point here. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:11, October 11, 2009 (UTC) i said 300 so you wouldnt get up my ass about copying halo.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:12, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :You're copying other media. Not necessarily Halo there, but other media. I'm gonna lose no sleep if you think I'm an ass, so I'm gonna straight out ask you: :Do you have a single original idea in you? At all? :If the answer is no, then ask people for help with what will and won't work in 40k! As for your Spartan Space Marines, I read that they have extra implants. Unless those are Drug Glands, that's a big no. Only the Emperor himself, and Fabius Bile really understood the creation of Space Marines. Everyone since is only really following the instructions the Emperor left behind. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:18, October 11, 2009 (UTC) actually, i did have a completely un-inspires origonal idea, you just turned it down...and the drug glands, i'm thinking a yes, but i cant find any page/ wiki that describes them in any detail.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:29, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :The Inquisitor Rulebook, Part 1, in the Inquisitor Resources section on the Games Workshop Website. And if you mean the Time Travel as the original idea, it was shot down because it would be bloody impossible in 40k. //--''Run4My Talk'' 05:49, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Wait, i count as the emperor on this wiki right? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 09:37, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah Dark seer, spose you prob would... dont worry, us Inquisitors will just let you sit in ur Golden Throne, keeps the status quo... Altho would that make Run4, Kublam, Blade Bane and Vegas ur Primarchs? :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:40, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Nah, i'm so awesome they're like guardsmen, the res of you. i'm not so sure you exist. =P [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 10:57, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Dark seer would be the emperor me and bb would be primarchs and kuh and runwould be inquisitorsVegas adict hahaha.... well that is the job of the Inquisition, you never know what were doing lol But i do. what where we talking about again? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 12:51, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I really do not know. And I suppose that me and vegas would be Primarchs, as it was my original edits and his bringing people to the community that built the foundations of the wiki :P Topic derailed. What were we saying again? if you lot are the emperor/'s sons, i guess that either makes me a norm marine or a sergeant.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:57, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :No, it doesn't. ''Citizen. I'm filing for your lobotomy and employment as a sanitary servitor. //--''Run4My Talk'' 06:02, October 13, 2009 (UTC) haha, let me deal with the heretic rather than turn him into a servitor... ive got my excruciator handy :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:53, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Bolshak, you are a servitor, lowest item of society out there. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 09:55, October 13, 2009 (UTC) *(And JAck is a pig elf) Awwwwww why do I have to be an Inquisitor? I wanna be a Primarch... KuHB1aM 10:52, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ANDREW, STFU. No pig elf jokes here. Only in secret, where Jack can't hear them :P Also for no particular reason, I would like to be a titan. Tell me that it wouldn't be kick ass, ''tell me. *And Now For Something Completely Different. :::::::When I grow up, I want to be a starfish! BB. you can't be a titan. because i say so. stay with your starfish. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 11:19, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Quick question. has anyone seen a standard 41st mellenium car? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 11:48, October 13, 2009 (UTC) havent seen but have read bout, the Ragnar books --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:57, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Ground Cars are mentioned in that poster about Spore Mines too. Presumably something similar to cars on Earth here, considering it's the cradle of human civilisation in 40k. Dependsing on the planet and what it's level of technology is though (Feral Worlds compared to Forge Worlds), I suppose the cars could be anything from a Ford Model T to a Land Rover Defender to Bugatti Veryron. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 16:39, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Me, Squats, and Bolshak Windhammer Me and Chapter Master Bolshack Windhammer have gotten into an argument over the Squats Quote page. So I come to you, an Admin, before it becomes a shouting match, to please come and look at our talk pages and keep it from turning into a shouting match.--Jochannon 15:25, October 13, 2009 (UTC) well it isnt a shouting contest, i'm just stating the facts i found on the lexicanium wiki thing.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:27, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :That's whay I said 'before it becomes a shouting match' BEFORE.--Jochannon 16:51, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and windhammer? what happened to the L????????--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:06, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about the 'L' my keyboard is horrible.--Jochannon 16:51, October 13, 2009 (UTC) i have an idea for my M23, what if somehow my chapter obtains the STC and hands it over to the mechanium on their local forge world, along with a sizeable space hulk, of course. and as a reward, my chapter gets to test the proto-type before the M23 goes into full operational service? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:48, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Run4, for setting me straight.--Jochannon 16:52, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :@Bolshack: Where would they have found the STC? :@Jochannon: No problem. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:54, October 13, 2009 (UTC) I'm thinking on the space hulk. Considering how old most of them are, it's plausable.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:55, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Are you ignoring that they're giant chunks of debris hammered together in space and the Warp? Let me elaborate. There's no friction in space right. That means that the debris' mass would keep it going at an incredible speed to hit another lump so hard that the heat released on impact fuses them together, and they keep going on like that, smashing into things, getting accelerated into the Warp and the slingshot right back out, moving even faster. Only to smash right into the next thing they meet and get stuck to that! Do you really think that unless the Space Hulk was enourmous before the STC was put on board, that it'd survive? I don't. And then, what Imperial Servant in their right mind would put the STC for an Imperial Jetbike on an already-formed Space Hulk? None. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:01, October 13, 2009 (UTC) who mentioned the jetbike? I'm talking about the LRV M23, but if a space hulk sounds implausable, how about a Ghost world in orbit around Azeroth's star, that reminds me, have a read of the azeroth page, is it better now? continue the talk over there.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:05, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: Squat Quotes So, the the article should be removed, right? How do I do that? Re: Squat Quotes So, the the article should be removed, right? How do I do that?--Jochannon 17:06, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :I'll do it, you don't have the Delete function. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:07, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Azeroth's star system no, i've been using the rule book to study the various star systems and sort out my own all day. i'm come up with this. G2star (Yellow star to all those non-astronomers) barren rock panet in closest orbit, followed by a death world called Enclypsion, then azeroth, semi feral/semi fortress world, then Andros, the Mechanicus' forge world, then azeroid belt so the demiurg can do their thing, followed by gas giant with mineral-rich moons, also for demiurg, and last comes two ghost worlds, one of which, the closer belonged to necrons, it was a agri world, before it was ordered exterminatus.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:18, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :So all of a sudden it becomes what looks like a high-priority system, when an entire Space Marine Chapter disappeared in it and lost contact? //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:20, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Hmm?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:21, October 13, 2009 (UTC) lost contact?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:22, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :You said yourself the Argent Vanguard lost contact with the Imperium. Why am I remembering your story better than you are? Or have you finally started to go back to square one with them? //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:23, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Hang on, i'll have a look at my chapter's page, i think i deleted that bit a while ago actually, oh, and its not 1 chapter, its 7 chapters 4 of which patrol the nabouring star systems.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:25, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Yea, as i thought, i deleted that "lost contact with the imperium" bit.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:26, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Question, why would the Space Marines use a ground vehicle when they already have Land Speeders? //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:28, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Something to do with the higher gravity of Azeroth and it's nabouring worlds, ah, here it is. planets with higher gravity make land speeder travel increasingly dangerous, as strains the Speeder's engines. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:31, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Basically, the slightest turn can send the land speeder smashing into the ground / whatever because the imperium's anti-grav tech isnt so great --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:33, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :They run on anti-gravity engines. Gravity shouldn't affect them at all. There were similar vehicles in one of the Imperial Armour books, used by the Imperial Guard. If you were giving the LRV to the Azerothian Warlords, you could just say it's a stripped-down, modified version of that, and we'd be done with all these issues. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:35, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Yea. i could say its a stripped down land speeder without anti grav engines. I think it was one of the admins, not sure who/ what wiki it was who told me that seismic waves and increased gravity strains land speeder engines. I think jetbikes are relatively safe because they are smaller and lighter, which puts less strain on the anti-grav engines.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:39, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Jetbikes are a whole other realm of mechanical physics. And as for the Land Speeder issue, the Salamanders still use them, and they live on one of the highest-gravity Space Marine Homeworlds on record. Leaves you very little to go on. And I meant that if you were giving the LRV to the Azerothian Warlords, you could say it's a stripped-down version of a type of armoured car used by the Imperial Guard (the name eludes me, but I think it's Lynx or something similar). //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:42, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Should i say the local forge world's Mechanicum allowed a supervised strip down for a land speeder, and creation of the M23 due to the increased gravity and lack of effectiveness?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:43, October 13, 2009 (UTC) oh, right. thought you ment land speeder ^^--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:44, October 13, 2009 (UTC) cant find the Lynx on the lexicanum--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:48, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Neither can I. I found it in a White Dwarf. It's a stand-in for those recon things used by the Imperial Guard. Too much 40k crammed into my brain. And yet again, if the Salamanders use them on Nocturne, you really have no reason to make something new for the same conditions. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:53, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Given to the azerothian warlords, eh? i can do that, but should i have it so that space marines can use it in circumstances where Landspeeders are in-effective? like in heavily forrested terain?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:59, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :That'd make the large 4x4 ineffective too. Sure, the Space Marines would be trained to use them, they're trained to use most things, including sniper and needle rifles, but they wouldn't have much (if any) need for them. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:01, October 13, 2009 (UTC) so i can put it on the page that space marines can use the LRV M23 IF needed?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:04, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Err. Could you answer the question a sec please? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:25, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Be patient. I was at training. Some of us have stuff to do out in the real world. Just put it on the Azeroth page, and put a link to it in the Argent Vanguard page as something they're trained to use but don't actually keep in stock, so to speak. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:30, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ok, done, i hope we find a link for the Lynx soon.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:37, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :The Lynx Armoured Car was a stand-in custom-built model that their creator used to represent Chimeras on the tabletop. Look up Owen Rees' Imperial Guard or Tanhellian Drop Troops. Should find something. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:44, October 13, 2009 (UTC) does this mean when i find it i'll have to make a page for it so people know what we mean when I say lynx on the article???--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:46, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :No. Just put a link in the Talk Page about where you got your inspiration from. You don't even need to mention the word Lynx in the article. Just say it's a stripped-down 4 Wheel Drive Armoured Car without turret protection. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:49, October 13, 2009 (UTC) i cant find it, can you have a look and post the link on my talk page?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:53, October 13, 2009 (UTC) you know, so theres a slight bit o' detail--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:54, October 13, 2009 (UTC) oh yea, and is Azeroth's solar system acceptable?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:54, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :The two pics at the bottom. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:55, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ok, i have pics, star system acceptable?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:05, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :As long as the Demiurg are being used for slave labour, then yeah, it looks ok from what you said above. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:13, October 13, 2009 (UTC) if you call slave labour mining azteroids and moons, and constructing things like weapons WHEN supervised. and getting their ion cannons nicked "donating" their ion technology to the adeptus mechanicus, and joining Azeroth's PDF, then yea, slave labour. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:17, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Well, presumably they're not allowed to leave the system, and have had their Stronghold Class ship bashed into oblivion, their mining ships disarmed and any who show signs of dissent are executed (by having their helmets --''and consequently their air supply''-- torn off by a Space Marine if they're on one of the asteroids), then yeah. Slave Labour. Turned up to eleven. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:20, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Wait. what would it be if demiurg willingly joined Azeroth's PDF?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:21, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :They're abhumans. They'd still be killed for the slightest reason. What's that? Sneezed at a Space Marine? That's a bullet to the face. What was that? Backsass? I don't care if you have a family! They're gonna be executed too for your inpudence! //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:23, October 13, 2009 (UTC) cause in my azerothian warlords section on the Azeroth page, demiurg and beastmen are allowed to join Azeroth's PDF willingly but go no further than that.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:24, October 13, 2009 (UTC) The beastmen on azeroth still believe the emperor and the space marines to be gods, and do anything to assist them,--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:25, October 13, 2009 (UTC) does that work?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:26, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :In the Imperium, mutation is a crime. Run that through your head for a while. I shouldn't have to expand the point much, if at all. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:36, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Yea, but beast-men arent mutants, they're abhumans. And they seemed all too loyal to the emperor and his space marines, its only the inquisitors that said that beast-men are mutants, no-one else.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:39, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Abhumans are a class of mutants you fool! //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:41, October 13, 2009 (UTC) and the only native-ish species to Azeroth are the beast-men, demiurg, retlings, Oygryns which live in the deserts, space marines, and heres the dangerous part, unconfirmed reports of Fenris krakens and known catachan devils. other than that its just random deer, sheep, the usual.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:42, October 13, 2009 (UTC) if abhumans are mutants then why does the lexicanium count them as two different types of xenos? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:43, October 13, 2009 (UTC) and if abhumans are mutants then why does the imperial guard let ratlings and ogryns into their ranks??--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:45, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Mutant Levy. They may be abhuman, but they can still kill. They don't get anywhere. Seriously, do you lack common sense or do you just refuse to use it? Anyway, so it's a planet that's only natives are mutants? Space Marines would report that to the Inquisition to have the place investigated for Chaos Taint. Also, Ratlings, Demiurg and Ogryns mutated due to environmental factors and so can't naturally occur on the same planet. And Ogryns evolved in cold, high-gravity environments. Having them in deserts is just a stupid WoW pull. So they're not all natives. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:47, October 13, 2009 (UTC) i swear it said in one wiki that ogryns evolved in deserts, ok, I'll keep the abhumans that have potential like the ogryns and demiurg, ratlings came came to azeroth with the origonal Azerothian warlords, but beastmen it a straight no?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:50, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :They're usually put in Penal Legions. But if you want them in your PDF, well, throw 'em in there and put in some Priests or Commissars to keep them on a tight leash. And if the Beastmen so piously worship the Emperor, they'd probably be flagellants. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:51, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Azeroth's PDF recruitment so, lets recap. Ogryns, yes. Ratlings, yes. Demiurg, get one chance only. and beast-men, killed on sight, yes?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:53, October 13, 2009 (UTC) oh, beastmen one chance then, and flagellants are?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:55, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :I just said that Beast Men usually get sent to Penal Legions, if they're not killed. People would get in trouble if they employed them as anything other than bullet catchers, and even then there'd be a lot of whispering among the edgy ones. Demiurg, they'd probably be used as sappers and trench builders and the like. And the Demiurg would be kept under close eye. People would not be lenient with them. Flagellants would be people who believe in the vengeful ideal of God and that sin must be purged through physical pain and beatings and such. They're the type who, in the 40k universe at least, would be going around poking each other and themselves with red-hot pokers and hitting themselves with whips and chains and walking on hot coals and all. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:59, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ok. So are beast-men a one chance then?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:01, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :I suppose so. But that chance would generally be very easily used up. Coughing, for example. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:02, October 13, 2009 (UTC) or keeping seinior officers awake with their howling XD --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:03, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Oh, i could have a really unlucky commisar who gets dumped with all the beast-men, and they only reason they dont get killed is because said commisar was once traped in an ork camp with one of their kind, plausible senario?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:06, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Each detatchmnt of beastmen would have a few Commissars. If there are too many Beastmen for such a situation to be viable, they're herded into a pit and either shot or napalmed. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:12, October 13, 2009 (UTC) " I LOVE DA SMELL OF BURNIN' FUR IN DA MORNIN', OPEN FIRE BOYZ! "-Warboss Irontoof upon meeting Azeroth's beastmen XD if the chapter had govermental and military control over a planet, like the ultramarines do, would the leaders of a PDF regiment take their orders from the chapter master rather than who-ever it would normally be?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:09, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Argent Vanguard Chapter log reports that the last surviving Vanguard Jetbike was destroyed in late M.40, shortly before M.41 Making the dark angels' jetbike the only known surviving imperial jetbike. New feed-back required....--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:57, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :I never said it was the only. I said it was one of the only. The technology to make Imperial Jetbikes is lost, so there won't be any new ones coming along all of a sudden. //--''Run4My Talk'' 05:46, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Ok, re-wrote the section, i actually kinda need that jetbike as part of nmy chapter cause i need a back-story for the jetbike model i built. New feed-back asap please. and i'm glad Azeroth is cannon-friendly --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 11:04, October 14, 2009 (UTC) can i has my feed-back cookiez nao?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:29, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Keeping the Jetbike's fine, as long as you're not intent on reproducing them. I'll take another look over, but things are shaping up in a more 40k manner now. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:31, October 14, 2009 (UTC) yey. finally.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:33, October 14, 2009 (UTC) *eats good feed-back cookies* NOM NOM NOM...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:34, October 14, 2009 (UTC) and the Azeroth Webpage?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:39, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :It's still a bit bare to be passing judgement on it so far. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:42, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ok. err, what oages have i missed... nope, mentioned allt he pages i've been working on currently.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:44, October 14, 2009 (UTC) making pages for the planets/outposts/ and azeroth's star, ok?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:07, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :If they're all going to be short, better to put them all on one page titled something like "Azeroth System" and then make separate pages as the need arises and the sections grow. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:12, October 14, 2009 (UTC) oh, ok. sure Azeroth, you mean like that? (see star system section)--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:19, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. And if any get long enough that they begin to distract from the others, they can be moved to their own page for further expansion. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:21, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ok. Do the pics of the planets help?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:23, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Don't see how they could hurt unless they were huge. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:34, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Got anything i could add to the Azeroth page? i imagine you've made a few planet pages in the past.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:36, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :I didn't do much about planets that wasn't important to a Campaign. Things you could go into would be population, mutant's rights, recent history (alien invasion, mutant insurrection, plague etc.), the regimes run by each planet's governor, transport systems (cars, horse and cart, trains, planes etc etc), economies, and rumours going on in high places (is the governor on one planet secretly a mutant or something?), as well as any interests Imperial organisations (the three Ordo Majoris, the Administratum, Mechanicum and so on) and the Imperium at large has in the sector. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:47, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ok, can you find 1 pic of a star, one of mars, and one of a asteroid and upload them? I cant upload atm for some weird reason.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:54, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Check that they're the kind of file you can upload to the wiki. Safest way to make sure you can upload them is to open them in MS Paint or Photoshop and then save them as a .jpg or .png file. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:08, October 14, 2009 (UTC) k, i'll ave a look.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:10, October 14, 2009 (UTC) nope. they're jpg but still i cant upload them.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:15, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Right, I'll nab a few pics and upload them. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:16, October 14, 2009 (UTC) thx 4 the pics, i can say the green star is a kind of scan of my yellow star, ansd the asteroids could be my gas giant's moons, and mars of my forge world.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:55, October 14, 2009 (UTC) is it cannon friendly if i have a orbital defense platform thats main weapon if a bombardment cannon and battle cannon emplacements?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:38, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :They'd be more likely to have orbital defence lasers or torpedo batteries, rather than bombardment cannons, which are designed for attacking, rather than defending planets. As for battle cannons, I don't think they'd do all that much damage to a void-shielded starship. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:46, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ok, its just i looked at lexicanum and it said bombardment cannons were good ship to ship combat weapons--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:48, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :They are, in fact, they're more than capable of smashing another ship to pieces. It's just unlikely to see a weapon designed for attacking planets strapped to something intended to defend them. That'd be like giving a petrol station worker a flamethrower to keep thieves away. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:54, October 15, 2009 (UTC) that'd be funny to watch--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:55, October 15, 2009 (UTC) how many bombardment cannons are on a battle barge?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:56, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :I think just one. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:02, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ok, its just my Nova Station Orbital defense platform has a huge main gun, and yes, thats ment to be a docked gladius class frigate in the picture before you ask.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:06, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :I moved that to Azeroth Orbital Defense Platform. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:14, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ok, any ideas what the ,main gun could be? cause if not i'm thinking of keeping it as Magnetic.Acelleration.Cannon. tungsten is a actual element on the periodic table btw, not just a made up metal. and magnetic acceleration is achievable. A team up in err. somewhere accelerated atoms to almost the speed of light using the magnetic acelleration method.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:18, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :I know Tungsten is a real metal, I'm doing a mechanical engineering course. As for Magnetic Acceleration, that produces massive amounts of heat, that could well melt the weapon or fuse it into a single solid lump. Stick with a large Orbital Defense Laser. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:26, October 15, 2009 (UTC) glad to hear. it the main gun the right size to be a orbital defense laser?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:28, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :I'd assume so. The only ones I've seen models of are surface-to-orbit lasers, and they were about the size of a skyscraper (to scale, of course). //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:30, October 15, 2009 (UTC) so, do you think a orbital-built defense laser would be larger than a gladius class frigate? :There might be more than just the laser in there. Engineering sections and all that in there too. Not to mention shuttle and ordnance bays. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:35, October 15, 2009 (UTC) true, and the laser power supply.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:37, October 15, 2009 (UTC) so on the gun its the main defense laser. power supply, torpedo launchers, engineering section, and on the attached ring its the armoury, command center, fire control, and all the rest?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:45, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Structure is up to you. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:56, October 15, 2009 (UTC) i'll make a start and then run it through you for feed-back, ok? :Sure. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:00, October 15, 2009 (UTC) oh, and would devastators be able to use heavy flamers to clear out ork spores? cause i made a model of one with a H.flamer to see how it looked, and it was awsome.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:08, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, sure. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:19, October 15, 2009 (UTC) the Argent Vanguard need new feedback please.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:42, October 15, 2009 (UTC) oh, and i cant find ANYTHING on orbital defense lasers --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:16, October 15, 2009 (UTC) and untill i can find pages on orbital defense lasers and torpedoes, the only weapon mounted on a Azerothian ODP will be a single bombardment cannon, agreed?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:01, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :So you've never read anything about orbital defence lasers (Lexicanum doesn't have everything, and a lot of campaigns use them, official GW ones and otherwise)? And you have no idea how dangerous the recoil would be, especially in a frictionless environment like outer space then (as in Space Station flies off into outer space or comes crashing down from orbit)? Ships have engines, and can counteract their weapon's recoil. A Space Station can't. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:33, October 15, 2009 (UTC) we discussed about my space stations having engines, remember? I personally think it'd be useful for a space station to have engines--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:35, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :We never said anything about engines. And yes, while engines would be useful, and while the stations would need engines to accelerate out of the way of incoming debris, they wouldn't be on all the time, otherwise the station would never retain orbit. And if you tried turning them on to stop the station flying off as fast as it's projectile was going in the other direction, the station's inertia would cause a series of forces that would tear the engines clean off. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:42, October 15, 2009 (UTC) err, mark VI artificer armour? or was it just all Mk I???--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:45, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Artificers were weapon and armour smiths. Mk I Power Armour was only ever used on Terra itself, it didn't have any form of life support system. Have you done any research at all into Power Armour before trying another Halo ripoff? //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:48, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Not power armour, Artificer armour.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:49, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Artificer Armour is Master Crafted Power Armour. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:50, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Right, so it would be possible to have mark 6 "Corvus" artificer armour?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:52, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :You could have just said that they wore artificer armour instead of saying they wore Mark V Powered Combat Armour and coming across Halotard. Detail can be a bad thing if you don't appear to know what you're talking about. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:54, October 15, 2009 (UTC) yea,true, now, Answer da damn question, ya NOBZ-Warboss Irontoof... again--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:57, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Go read up on artificer armour. They're highly customised pieces of Gear that aren't entirely classifiable as any given type of Power Armour any more. Some are even custom-made hand-crafted once-off pieces. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:00, October 15, 2009 (UTC) do i have to go scouring through the wikis again? or is this something i can find in the space marine codex?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:03, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Artificer Armour on Lexicanum. For those of you who can't or won't do your own research, there is always Run4. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:05, October 15, 2009 (UTC) heh. "com'on, ya dumb apes, you want breakfast, you gotta catch it."- Devestator captain Avery Johnson during the "ork-hunting" event during the battle of azeroth.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:09, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Done and Done, on both pages.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:12, October 15, 2009 (UTC) The Argent Vanguard's fleet i'm gonna have to be straight this time, i'm gonna use the halo ship names for my fleet, the names i had, "the Emperor's Wrath" ect have already been taken by other fanon chapters.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:31, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Look through old Navy names, particularly the British navy. Should give some inspiration. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:41, October 15, 2009 (UTC) "Alright den, ya chickens! i'll go 'ave a look for ya!"-Warboss Irontoof, yet again.....--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:36, October 16, 2009 (UTC) IRC Channel Do you have an account on the IRC? Because if you do, get on now and I will give you ops. I need to give it out to all of the admins. Peace. :Yeah, I got an mIRC account. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:05, October 16, 2009 (UTC) vegas adict is such a tard -.- he didnt event think that the reason i called the planet harvest is because the Wolves of Harvest had a base there.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:59, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Mate i considered that but that page looked like a halo rip-off for other reasonsVegas adict 19:16, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Bollock? "Bollocks: Slang for testicles. Usually, if I use this, someone has done something to piss me off. If I use bollock, rather than bollocks, it's really bad. It's a rare time I'll call someone a single testicle." Never before have I been so confused about an insult. I verbally what the fucked when I read this. d/^.^\b